


Wine and Elflings.

by ohboromir



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Legolas, Drabble, Drunk Elves rock, Elflings, Gen, OC, Party King Thranduil, Thranduil is scared, Thranduil likes wine, random idea i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohboromir/pseuds/ohboromir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his elfing due to arrive any day now, Thranduil turns to,Lkylor, his best-friend and brother-in-law for help. The two elves try to combat their nerves while some amused ellith watch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine and Elflings.

**Author's Note:**

> Tôrana is 'made-up' elvish word for maternal uncle. It is non-canonical  
> I don't own LOTR.  
> If you know the real word for uncle (Preferably Sindarin, but Quenya is good too.) please tell me.

Thranduil was terrified.More terrified than he'd ever been in his long life. Why? Because, any minute now, he'd be a father.

 The blonde ellon had been pacing the hallway outside his wife's room for the past hour, waiting for someone to let him in. Now, however, he was too nervous to pace and sat on the floor, looking rather undignified, drinking wine.

 Whenever an elleth walked past, she smile at the sight of the King of the Woodland Realm being so nervous about the impending arrival of is elfling.

 After some time an ellon, with brown hair and green eyes, came and joined. Sitting down, the ellon snatched the bottle of wine from the king and drained it. “Mae govannen, mellon-nin” he said, “How are you?”

“Mae govannen, Lkylor.” Thranduil said, “Why did you drink my wine?”

 Lkylor was Thranduil's best-friend and chief advisor. He was also the brother of the king's wife.  “I need it. More than you.”

Thranduil laughed, “Oh, really? Why?” 

“It may be your wife about to have a baby, but Laestria is my muinthel. Plus, I'm the one that's going to get stuck babysitting.” Lkylor said, grabbing a bottle of wine from a passing steward.

 Thranduil rolled his eyes and took the bottle, opened it and began drinking. “You've already raised three elflings.” The king said, between gulps of wine.

“Three is enough. Besides, none of them had your genes.” Lkylor grabbed the wine off his friend and drank some. Thranduil stole it back and finished it off.

“But they had yours.” Thranduil laughed.

 “King Thranduil?” came a female voice. A dark haired young elleth stood in the doorway, smiling at the ellyn.

“Yes, Thenidiel?” The King asked. Thenidiel's smile grew.“Would you like to see your new son?”

Thranduil jumped up, and quickly tided his robes before following Thenidiel into the room.

 Lkylor decided to wait outside, letting Thranduil have his moment.

 

Thranduil sat beside his wife. In her arms was a tiny blonde elfling. “Laestria.” The ellon whispered.

 Laestria, cradling her son, smiled at her husband. “He looks just like you.” she said. “What do you want to name him?” Thranduil looked at his new son, who would one day be King of the Woodland Realm.

 “Legolas.” Thranduil said and Laestria nodded

“Perfect.” she sighed happily. Legolas stirred in her arms and looked at his adar.“Mae govannen, Legolas, I'm your ada, and this is Nana.” Thranduil cooed.

 Lkylor was waiting outside, anxious to see his nephew. After what seemed like forever, Thranduil called him in and the ellon came over to see his nephew.

 “Hello, penneth. I'm your Tôrnana.” he smiled at Legolas, who peered up at him with wide eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Nana/Naneth= Mum/Mother  
> Ada/Adar= Dad/Father  
> Muinthel = Sister  
> ellon/ellyn = male elf/male elves  
> elleth/ellith = female elf/female elves  
> Mellon-nin = My friend.


End file.
